1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to measurement technology, and more particularly to a boundary line graph checking method using a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a boundary line graph of a product (e.g., a shell of a mobile phone) is generated based on a plurality of endpoints, the designer needs to check all details of the boundary line graph. Sometimes, the boundary line graph may be incorrect. For example, the boundary line graph may have an opening and is not closed. Therefore, the designer needs to check if the boundary line graph are correct. However, at present, the designer manually checks the boundary line graph, which is very time-consuming, especially when the boundary line graph is huge and complicated. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.